


“I love you too but, I can't risk it.”

by Forgotten_Feline



Series: Rapunzel And Cassandra [2]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Crying, Depressing, Depression, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Homosexuality, Hugs, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Discrimination, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Love Confessions, References to Depression, Song: Decay Incantation | Hurt Incantation (Disney), Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27712694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Feline/pseuds/Forgotten_Feline
Summary: Rapunzel confesses her love for Cassandra and it doesn't end well.
Relationships: Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Series: Rapunzel And Cassandra [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024695
Kudos: 19





	“I love you too but, I can't risk it.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short read with a (Hopefully) creepy ending.

“Done!” Rapunzel squealed. She set her paintbrush down and observed her new master piece. I know Cass will love it! We can become a couple and I’ll tell my parents and they will be so happy for us! I can’t wait for Cass to see it.”

“See what?” Cassandra asked. She stepped into Rapunzel's room with her fighting attire. Her eyes were dark from the exhaustion of training with the Royal guard and a small yawn escaped her mouth. “Cass!” Rapunzel wrapped her arms around Cass with so much force that it almost knocked them both over. “Raps *Yawn* we’ve talked about this. You can't be..*Yawn* all over me...like this.” Cassandra blurted, trying to push Rapunzel off of her. “Why not? Besides, you’d want to after what I have to say!”

“What..?”

Rapunzel picked up her now dry artwork of them and presented it to Cass with the biggest grin she could muster. “I’ve been keeping this to myself for weeks but I’m ready to ask. Cassandra, will you be my girlfriend?”.

“Rapunzel I-”

“I could convince our dads that this is okay.”

“Raps-”

“They’ll say yes and then we can be seen in public like we wanted.”

“Raps”

“We won’t have to hide anymore! We-”

“Raps!”

Rapunzel froze, clutching the painting with wide eyes at Cassandra. Cassandra sighed, rubbing her eyes and began speaking. “Raps...we can’t be a couple”.

“But...” She began but shut her mouth. Her heart felt heavy but maybe whatever Cassandra wanted to say, she could think of some way to change her mind. 

“Yes, I like you but...we’re not meant to be. Our parents will never approve, the kingdom will look down on us. Raps, they’ll never accept us for who we are and I can’t protect you from the discrimination. I’m Sorry.” Cassandra moved her hand to cup Rapunzel’s cheek, rubbing the tears away. 

“But...B-But Cass… it doesn’t matter what the Kingdom thinks. I-I can get my dad to listen… You love me too right..?” Rapunzel choked out trying to hold in her sobs she felt coming.

“I love you too but, I can't risk it.”

“Why not..?!” Before Cassandra could answer, Rapunzel’s grip on the painting loosed and fell to the ground. She accidentally bumped into her canvas stand startled by the fall of her painting and spilled black paint all over the painting. The two of them hugging with crowns on their head was now covered in the darkness of the paint. Rapunzel sobbed and ran out of her room with Cassandra picking up the painting trying to fix things but it was too late. The picture was smeared with black no matter how many times she tried to wipe it off. Cassandra’s eyes went blurry from her own tears. She didn’t want to hurt Rapunzel the way she did, she truly loved her but she was still worried what might happen if they go public with their love.

-

“Raps, may I come in? I want to talk about yesterday.” Cassandra knocked on Rapunzel’s door to no answer on the other side. She knew she was inside, from the sounds of a soft melody coming from Rapunzel and the sounds of paint swishing in a bucket. The more she listened, the more she came to realize something was wrong.

“Raps, I’m coming in!” Cassandra burst through the door with her eyes widening at Rapunzel’s current state.

Rapunzel’s hair was pitch black as Raps sung the Hurt incantation softly to herself. Her pitch black eyes stared at the many canvases that she dumped black paint all over. Some were canvases she hasn’t used while others were already painted on with portraits of her and her family. Rapunzel dunked paint after paint over each canvas without a care about ruining it. Cassandra just watched with fear written all over her face. After a while to process, she ran towards Rapunzel and took her wrists to stop her from continuing. “Snap out of it, Rapunzel!”

“Wither and Decay...End this destiny...”

“Raps, look at me!” Rapunzel’s head turned towards the Canvases but she didn’t move, she was limp in Cassandra’s hold. Cassandra held her chin gently so Rapunzel could look at her in the eyes but she wasn’t sure if Raps could see her through her darkened eyes. “Please, I know you're still in there. Please snap out of it!”. Rapunzel's eyes watered and soon tears streamed down her face. That was the only sign Cassandra had that showed Rapunzel could hear her. Rapunzel still remained the same and continued singing.

“Break these earthy chains...And set the spirit free...”

Cassandra fell to her knees with Rapunzel and sobbed on Rapunzel's shoulder. “I’m sorry...I love you so much. Please snap out of it.”

“...And set the spirit free...the spirit free...”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried making this a bit creepy. I always loved the Hurt Incantation and used that as a way to represent Rapunzel's depression. I hope you liked it. Have Fun And Enjoy!


End file.
